fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster - jest jednym z członków gildii Fairy Tail i Drużyny Natsu. Wygląd Gray jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o rozczochranych czarnych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Od czasu misji na Wyspie Galuna jego czoło zdobi blizna przykryta częściowo przez grzywkę. Znak gildii znajduje się poniżej obojczyka po prawej stronie. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych bohaterów, Gray nie nosi wciąż jednych i tych samych ubrań (o ile w ogóle jakieś nosi). Często jednak możemy go spotkać w białym płaszczu. Stałym elementem jego stroju jest natomiast naszyjnik, przypominający miecz z kamieniem w środku, metalowa bransoletka i takiż łańcuch przyczepiony do spodni. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Gray w bieliźnie... Znowu... Gray jest bardzo "wyluzowanym" osobnikiem, bardzo mało rzeczy wytrąca go z równowagi, jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Natsu, a także gdy zagrożone jest życie kogokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, dla których nie waha się poświecić życia. thumb|left|142px|Gray VS Natsu ... Znowu? Z towarzyszami z drużyny łączą go różne relacje. Z Natsu, coś na kształt przyjacielskiej rywalizacji, objawiającej się wieczną gotowością do walki i wszczynania bitew na śmierć i życie z naprawdę błahych powodów. Według Lucy, jest to związane z faktem, że jest magiem lodu, a Natsu ognia. Erza dla Greya jest niczym siostra, trudna, straszna i okrutna, ale wiele razy udowodnił, że jest dla niej w stanie zrobić bardzo wiele. Największym jednak "uzależnieniem" Gray'a jest jego tendencja do utraty ubrań. Zazwyczaj częściej ich nie ma na sobie, niż jakieś ma. Wynika to z "wychowania" go przez Ur, która twierdziła, że można zostać dobrym magiem lodu, tylko wtedy, gdy się opanuje własny chłód. Jednak pomimo swojej tendencji do rozbierania, Gray zachowuje się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, nawet wtedy gdy nagi prosi o pożyczenie pary majtek od napotkanej dziewczyny. Historia thumb|left|200px|Gray trenowany przez Ur Jako dziecko, Gray mieszkał na północy w kraju Ishvan. Jego rodzinne miasto zostało zniszczone przez Deliorę, demona stworzonego przez Zerefa, Czarnego Maga. W tym ataku zginęli jego rodzice, których on postanowił pomścić. Znalazła go Ur, mag lodu, razem ze swoim podopiecznym, Lyonem. Gray napędzany, wspomnianą już, zemstą postanowił nauczyć się Magii Lodu od Ur, by zniszczyć Deliorę. Jednakże podczas jednego z wyjazdów do lokalnego miasteczka, Gray usłyszał, że Deliora sieje spustoszenie w Brago. Pomimo zakazu Ur wyrusza samotnie do miasta. Zginął by, gdyby nie pojawienie się Ur z Lyonem. Po nieudanej próbie walki z potworem, Ur poświęca się, by uratować swoich podopiecznych i używając najpotężniejszego zaklęcia magii lodu, Lodowej Skorupy, zamyka Deliorę w wiecznym lodzie. Później, Gray trafia do Fairy Tail, gdzie dowiaduje się od mistrza Makarova, że gdy zdejmie się zaklęcie, uśmierci się również Ur. Pomimo wszystko stara się ułożyć sobie relacje z innymi członkami gildii i z czasem zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi. Fabuła Saga Macao Pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy Natsu przyprowadza do gildii Lucy Heartfilię. Oczywiście, jedynym strojem jaki ma na sobie są bokserki. Od razu wdaje się w walkę z Natsu, a w rezultacie traci i owe bokserki, gdy próbuje wyłudzić bieliznę od Lucy, ta nokautuje go. Walka trwa nadal. W którymś momencie jednak członkowie gildii dochodzą do wniosku, że jednak walka wręcz ich nie satysfakcjonuje. Gdy zaczynają używa magii, do akcji wkracza Mistrz Gildii, Makarov. Rozgania całe towarzystwo. Saga Daybreak Gray nie robi zbyt dużo. Siedzi przy barze (oczywiście w bieliźnie) i popija napój. Po cichu jednak życzy Natsu szczęścia i stweirdza, że jeszcze będzie interesująco. Gray dowiaduje się o nagrodzie za najnowszą pracę Natsu i życzy mu powodzenia mówiąc, że będzie ciekawie. Później spotyka Natsu w lesie i zostaje przez niego zaatakowany. Dostarcza Natsu, Lucy i Happiemu informacje, że Erza Scarlet wraca do gildii, co wywołało u dwójki magów ogromny strach. Kiedy postanawiają wrócić, spotykają magów, która ich atakuje. Wrodzy magowie postanawiają zjeść Happiego, co bardzo denerwuje Natsu. Obydwaj mężczyźni postanawiają ich pokonać. Po ich pokonaniu wsłuchiwali się w rozmowę, gdzie usłyszeli słowo "Kołysanka". Saga Kołysanka Gray ma ochotę wdaćsię kolejny raz w bójkę z Natsu, ale kiedy Loke przypomina mu, że Erza może zjawić się w każdej chwili, Gray się powstrzymuje. Po powrocie Scarlet, Gray jest zmuszone wbrew jego woli iść na misję wraz z Natsu, Lucy, Erzą i Happy'm. Podczas jazdy w pociągu, Gray pokazuje Lucy swoje umiejętności Lodowego Tworzenia. Następnie blondynka stwierdza, że skoro Natsu używa ognia do walki, a Gray lodu, to stanowi to wytłumaczenie ich ciągłych walk pomiędzy sobą. Po wyjściu z pociągu, podczas prowadzenia dyskusji o misji, magowie przypominają sobie, że zapomnieli zabrać ze sobą chorującego na chorobę lokomocyjną Salamandra. Po jego odnalezieniu dowiadują się, że w pociągu zaszedł incydent z mrocznym magiem z Gildi i Eisenwald o imieniu Kageyama. Natsu wspomniał, że miał przy sobie dziwny rodzaj fletu. Lucy wtrąca się i informuje, że miała do czynienia z książkami, w które zawierały informacje o flecie pasującym do opisu Natsu. Powiedziała, że może to być "Kołysanka", flet śmierci. Eisenwald takes over the Oshibana train station and the five of them force their way in, quickly encountering Eisenwald and fighting him. Erigor, however, has other plans and flees the scene with Gray and Natsu in hot pursuit. However, the two decide to split up and Gray runs into one of Eisenwald's elite members, Rayule. While the two are fighting, Gray learns about the plan to kill all the guild masters at their regular meeting. Gray promptly freezes Rayule's face, ending their fight. He then informs Erza of this and they go to find Kageyama, so he can dispel Erigor's wind wall. Kageyama, however, is stabbed in the back by Karacka, a fellow Eisenwald guild member, before he can help them. After Lucy summons her new Celestial Spirit, Virgo, Gray compliments Virgo for being cute and as they escape, Gray is the only one to notice that Virgo and Lucy's skirts are flying up due to the wind. They then realize that Natsu and Happy are missing again. As they chase Natsu and Happy with Kageyama, Gray gives him a speech about life and death, but the atmosphere is ruined when Lucy yells at Gray to kill Kageyama after he harasses her. thumb|left|200px|Gray przed prawdziwą formę Lullaby They catch up to Natsu and Happy, only to see that Natsu has beaten Erigor. Gray, as usual, insults Natsu for having difficulties in the battle and insults him for his choice of clothes. As Erza congratulates the group for a job well done, Kageyama grabs the Lullaby flute and uses the Magic Four Wheel Drive to get to Clover Town, much to everyone's surprise. Chasing after him, they arrive and see Kageyama with Makarov, and are about to go to him, but are stopped by guild master Bob and Goldmine. They then see that Makarov has persuaded Kageyama not to use the Lullaby's Magic. Suddenly, the flute itself starts to talk and transforms into a giant demon. Gray teams up with Natsu and Erza to defeat the demon. When the demon attacks Natsu, it misses and heads for the guild masters instead. To protect the guild masters, he uses Ice Make: Shield, and is complimented on how fast he can create the shield. He then proceeds to attack the demon with his Ice Make: Lance. With the three's combined efforts, Lullaby is defeated. However, they manage to accidentally destroy the Guild Masters' Meeting Building in the process, forcing the team and Makarov to hastily escape. When they return, Gray arrives in Lucy's apartment, much to her dismay, to remind her that Natsu and Erza are about to begin their fight. As he watches, he is shocked to hear that Erza is to be arrested for property damage by the Magic Council. Saga Wyspa Galuna Gray waits for Erza's verdict like everyone else, but he learns that it was all a hoax and he voices his displeasure about that. Gray then falls prey, like everyone else, to Mystogan's Sleep Magic as he walks in. After Mystogan leaves and lifts the Sleep Magic, Gray explains to Lucy about Mystogan's actions. When Natsu, Happy and Lucy take the S-Class request to lift the curse of Galuna Island, Makarov orders Laxus to go after them, saying that he is the only one who can force them to come back. Gray stands up and volunteers to get them back instead. Gray catches up with the three in Hargeon, who are looking for a boat to take them to the island. Gray tries to persuade them to go back, but when Natsu resists, Gray tries to use Magic. Bobo, the boat owner, then spots them using Magic and tells them that he will take them to the island. Natsu sees this as an opening and knocks Gray unconscious, ties him up and brings him along. On their way to the island, Bobo shows them the island's demonic curse. Bobo then vanishes, and although Happy checks to see if he had fallen into the water, he is nowhere to be found. All of this is rendered irrelevant when a large wave hits their boat and washes them ashore. Gray, now agreeing to help, goes with Natsu, Lucy and Happy towards the the island's village and meets its mayor, Moka, who asks them to destroy the moon. Deeming such a task impossible, they instead investigate the island's forest, getting attacked by a gigantic mouse which they defeat and in the process, locating an abandoned temple. Natsu, commenting on the decayed floor, begins to slam it with his foot, causing it to crumble and hurtle them downwards into a cavern, also making Happy almost swallow a bone he had found. Lucy saves him from choking by pulling it out his throat. In this cavern, they discover the frozen demon Deliora along with three Mages: Sherry, Yuka Suzuki and Toby. explains to the others what Deliora is: an immortal demon that destroyed Ishban 10 years ago, and was sealed by his teacher, [[Ur], at the risk of her life. The group decides to wait for the moon to come out to see its involvement with the frozen demon. Lucy brings out her Celestial Spirit Lyra to pass the time. Happy wants her to sing a fish song, but Lucy tells Lyra to sing anything she likes. When night arrives, they discover that the moonlight is hitting the demon via the ritual Moon Drip which would melt the ice. As the team is hiding, Reitei Lyon, Sherry, Yuka and Toby arrive. Retei Lyon inquires about the Moon Drip ritual, and orders the other three to obliterate the village. Enraged by the order given by Reitei Lyon, Natsu jumps out from hiding and attacks alongside Gray. Natsu is frozen, and Gray tells Happy to escape with Lucy while he continues to fight Lyon. After Happy and Lucy leave, Gray kicks Natsu down the hill to protect him from Lyon's Magic. Gray then argues with Lyon about their motives, saying that Ur died to seal Deliora and that he is trying to destroy Ur's legacy. Lyon then asks him how he can live with the knowledge that he killed Ur. The two then battle. While battling, Lyon reveals that he will resurrect Deliora in order to surpass Ur, and that he would defeat the thing that killed Ur. Gray tells him it's impossible, but Lyon reminds him that that was what they said to him, but he challenged Deliora anyway, resulting in Ur's death. Overcome with grief, Gray loses the battle and falls into unconsciousness. When he wakes up, he sees Natsu who carries him back to the village. On their way to the village, Natsu comforts him for losing, saying that they are from Fairy Tail, a guild that doesn't know when to stop. While returning to the village, Gray falls unconscious again. When Sherry, Yuka and Toby arrive at the village, the villagers take Gray, and leave Natsu and Lucy to fight them. The next morning, he awakes to find Erza, who had come to return them to the guild. He tries to tell her the severity of the situation, but she states that she didn't care. This causes Gray to insult Erza for making him sick. He then tells her that he will save the people of the island, whether Erza likes it or not. After his lecture, Gray storms off to find Natsu.While running towards the ruins, Erza, Lucy and Happy catch up with him, Erza now agreeing to help. He explains Lyon's motives, and reveals to the group that Ur is still alive. thumb|right|150px|Gray ready to sacrifice his life They see that the ruins are tilted, thanks to Natsu. Suddenly, they are attacked by Lyon's helpers, survivors from past attacks made by Deliora. Erza tells Gray to go while she, Lucy and Happy would hold them off. Gray arrives at the ruins, and tells Natsu to stand back. He then confronts Lyon and tries to use Iced Shell. Gray begins to use Iced Shell, but Lyon thinks he's bluffing, so he stands his ground. However, Natsu, knowing what Iced Shell would do to Gray, punches Gray, causing him to stop. Then the two bicker: Gray says that he is willing to die to stop Lyon, but Natsu tells him to stop running away. Suddenly, the ruins begins to retilt to its original position, thanks to Zalty. Angered, Natsu runs after him, leaving Gray to deal with Lyon. Gray tries to persuade Lyon to stop fighting, by telling him that Ur is still alive as the ice. However, Lyon stabs him with his sword and says that he knew it all along. Gray falls to the ground and looks at Lyon, with eyes full of hatred and anger. An angry Gray then attacks Lyon, saying that he gave up on trying to save him. Lyon is surprised by the amount of energy Gray has left, and counter attacks by using his Ice Make: Dragon. Lyon says that Deliora will be revived soon because of Zalty, but Gray tells him not to underestimate Natsu. As the two continue their battle, the ruins start to shake. Lyon tells Gray of everything they did in order to achieve this. Gray thinks it’s pointless, and when Lyon chastises him for playing in some guild, he simply counters by saying he followed Ur’s advice of finding more powerful opponents in the west. He then tells him of his first day at Fairy Tail, when the master told him that Ur’s condition was eternal. He then proclaims his disgust at Lyon’s actions, who can only see his ambitions. He attacks, but Gray disarms him, and blocks his Snow Tiger using his''' Ice Make: Prison'. The tiger cannot release itself; Gray explains that it’s because Lyon's creatures are out of balance, having been created with one hand. He then uses his Ice Cannon to finish Lyon off. As he does, a cacophonic noise fills the air. Deliora is free and Gray’s only apparent choice to defeat it is Iced Shell. Gray is face to face with Deliora. Natsu tells Gray that they should take it down, but Lyon interrupts, saying that he will defeat it to surpass Ur. Gray knocks him unconscious and starts to cast Iced Shell again. However, Natsu steps in front of Gray, stopping Gray from continuing the spell. As Deliora is about to attack Natsu, it starts to crumble into dust, much to everyone's surprise. They realize Deliora was long dead due to Ur's efforts, and Gray cries, thanking her for sealing his darkness. Back at the newly restored village (thanks to Zalty's Time Ark), Erza explains that the villagers' transformation into demons was false. She clarifies when she gets Natsu to help her "destroy the Moon", but what they really do is destroy an amnesia-causing barrier around the island that made the villagers think they were humans, when they were actually demons. Saga Phantom Lord When returning to the guild, everyone but Lucy is displeased at Erza for not letting them accept the reward of 7 million jewels. Lucy's exclusive happiness is due to her receiving the gate key of one of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits, Sagittarius, a reward for lifting the curse of Galuna Island. Happy suggests that they should sell it, to which Lucy disagrees. Erza then reminds them of their punishment, believing it will surely be "that" although what "that" is, is not explained. That's soon put out of their minds when they discover that the guild has been attacked by their long time rivals, Phantom Lord. The team then confronts Makarov about the damages, but after hitting them on the head, Makarov tells them to ignore it. Gray and the others surprise Lucy when they welcome her to their own apartment, with Erza telling them they have to stick together in case anyone gets attacked. However, this has already happened to the members of Team Shadow Gear (Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy) who were injured and pinned to a tree. When Makarov discovers this, he proclaims war against Phantom Lord. Gray attacks Phantom Lord alongside most of Fairy Tail, but they are forced to retreat when Makarov loses his Magical power. Back at the guild, Gray and the others are surprised at the revelation of Lucy's history and comforts her while she is depressed. Just then, they feel the guild quaking and rush outside to see what the commotion is: the Phantom Lord Guild is literally walking towards them on six legs. It attacks with its Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, but Erza narrowly stops the powerful bullet from obliterating the guild, rendering her incapable to fight. Jose Porla calls out, demanding that they gave Lucy to him, but receives an adamant refusal. In response, he tells them to quiver for 15 minutes as Jupiter reloads. Rather than wait to be destroyed, Gray and Elfman follow Natsu and Happy to destroy the walking guild. thumb|left|200px|Wyobrażenie Graya wg. Juvii In retaliation to the sabotaged cannon, Jose orders the guild to enter its more powerful form: Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Gray and Elfman arrive just in time to save the motion-sick Natsu from Totomaru, one of the members of the Element 4. Happy flies outside to see what's going on, and returns to tell them that the guild has become a gigantic Mage that is beginning to cast a spell called Abyss Break, which would destroy half of Magnolia. They then decide to split up to find the moving guild's power source. Gray goes to the roof where he meets Juvia Lockser, one of the Element 4, who shows an immediate romantic attraction to him. She begins by declaring her loss to him and leaves. However, she changes her mind and attacks Gray with her '''Water Lock'. He quickly freezes his way out, but not without opening his wound from Lyon in the process. Gray strips as usual, causing Juvia to think that their relationship is going too fast. Gray then uses his Ice Make: Lance on her, but is surprised that the attack went right through her. As she tries to convince Gray to stop and hand over Lucy, Gray announces that he'll never give up a comrade, even if it means death. Juvia takes this the wrong way and believes that Lucy is Gray's girlfriend. She then gets angry at Lucy, confusing Gray, and attacks him with boiling water. He tries to freeze her water and he succeeds, but in the process, he accidentally grabs Juvia's breast. He quickly lets go and apologizes to her, which surprises her. She then tries to confess her love for him, but he mentions how the rain is depressing before she can say it. This sends Juvia into a rage and she attacks him again, but Gray prevails and defeats her, stopping the rain around her in the process. Later, he tries to fight Phantom Lord leader Jose Porla alongside Erza, Elfman and Mirajane, but given their already weakened states, Elfman, Gray and Mirajane are easily defeated while Erza tries to fight alone. Makarov then reappears, and Gray leaves with Erza, Elfman and Mirajane to let him fight Jose. After Phantom Lord's defeat, Gray helps rebuild the guild, almost noticing Juvia spying on him. He then becomes surprised when he gets a lunch box from Juvia, not knowing that it was her who gave it when he said that he was hungry. Fearing what it could be, he gives the lunch box to Natsu. When Loke gives them Lucy's keys, Gray, together with Natsu, Erza and Happy, goes to Lucy's house, only to find a note saying I will go home. The team then goes after Lucy. Upon arriving at Heartfilia mansion, they find Lucy leaving her house and are surprised to hear that Lucy's family owns the place. The team then returns to the guild. A few days later when the guild was accepting job requests again, Team Natsu becomes official and decides to take their first mission as an official team. While doing the request, they manage to destroy half a road. Saga Loke Noticing Lucy worrying over her little amount of money, Mirajane suggests they do a simple acting job at a theater. Happy is given the task of carrying a dragon suit that Natsu is in, and they are given a week to rehearse. Their show is atrocious, makes little sense and they eventually destroy the theater, but despite all this, they are hailed as a success to the point that they're kept there for another week, doing three performances a day. They go out on another job and chance upon Loke after swiftly completing it. Seeing how they completed it so quickly, they decide to stay the night in Balsam Town. Natsu, Erza and Gray have a pillow fight. Gray wins, but Natsu is being a sore loser about it and they both ask Lucy to back them up. An agitated Lucy silences Natsu and Gray's bickering, a feat only Erza could do. Later, when Lucy goes back to her apartment, Gray suddenly barges in, saying that Loke had left Fairy Tail. After hearing this, they all go to look for him. Saga Wieża Niebios Shocked by the announcement that Loke is a Celestial Spirit, Lucy explains to Natsu, Gray and Happy that he is actually Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiacs. Considering how he can no longer spend long periods of time in the human world anymore, Loke gives the four of them, as well as Erza, a ticket to a fancy resort. Juvia follows them and secretly spies on Gray. She then approaches Gray in the casino. While chatting, they are attacked by Simon, a tall and ruthless Mage who specializes in Darkness Magic, who asks them for Erza's whereabouts.Gray is able to escape the ambush with Juvia's help, by being hidden inside her water body. With Erza and Happy kidnapped, the team plus Juvia decide to rescue them using Natsu's nose to track Erza. As they get to the island on which the Tower of Heaven stands, they find Erza and she explains her past to them. After Erza finishes telling her story, Simon and Sho arrive and join the team to stopJellal Fernandes. When Jellal activates the Heaven's Game, Sho traps Erza in one of his cards in order to protect her and runs off, wanting to fight Jellal himself. Simon leaves the group to follow Sho, leaving Gray, Juvia and Lucy to find Natsu.But Gray goes after Sho, and entrusts to Lucy and Juvia the task of finding Natsu. Later, he runs into the Death's Head Caucus Guild's Trinity Raven member, Fukuro, who had absorbed Natsu and begins using his flames on Simon and Happy; the two begin to battle. Gray is able to withstand the heat of Natsu's stolen fire attacks and is able to freeze the flames, though Gray comments that Natsu had a stronger fire. Soon, Fukuro tries to absorb him, but Gray manages to freeze him enough to make him withdraw. In a fit of rage, he then uses Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance to defeat Fukuro and free Natsu. During the fight, Gray takes a fair amount of damage and Simon asks Happy to take him outside the tower to recover. They flee the island on a boat along with Juvia, Lucy, Wally and Millianna, and watch as the weaponized satellite Etherion strikes the tower. Thinking that Erza and Natsu might have died, they are all highly relieved when the two of them arrive on the shore. They recover in a hotel where Natsu sleeps for three straight days and wakes up after Gray belittles him - but this is only for a moment. He eventually stays awake and they socialize with their previous enemies, before sending them off with a fireworks display. Saga Festiwal Walk When they return to the guild, they find its reconstruction complete and Cana Alberona shows them around. Makarov startles them with the introduction of two new members: Juvia and Gajeel, their previous enemies. After settling down, they sit down for a a song from Mirajane; this calm state doesn't last long, however, as the two Dragon Slayers soon cause a large brawl. A reporter comes the next day to write about the guild, and asks Gray why he was always undressing to which he angrily replies that he is not a pervert.The master also instructs Gray to accompany Juvia on a mission, since she is a new member. During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest a week later, Gray is seen watching the girls showcase their talents until a member of the Thunder God Tribe, Evergreen, appears and turns all the girls to stone. Soon, the other two members, Bickslow and Freed, make their entrance along with Laxus. Laxus proposes a game to find out who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, and Natsu replies with much enthusiasm. Laxus holds the girls as hostages and threatens to smash them if they don't participate or break the rules. With a time limit of three hours to find and defeat them before the girls crumble to dust, the members of Fairy Tail rush out and the Battle of Fairy Tail begins. However, Makarov isn't able to go through the door because of Freed's runes. Gray then leaves to find Laxus, promising to beat him even if he was the master's grandson. Gray goes and fights Bickslow and quickly starts to overpower him. However, Bickslow starts to use his dirty tricks and traps Gray in one of Freed's enchantments, where no one is allowed to use Magic; this leaves Gray with no other choice but to try to attack with his fist. Since Bickslow's Magic allows him to attack from the outside, Gray is defeated. After Laxus activates his Hall of Thunder, Gray manages to recover and find Warren Rocko. Using Warren's Magic, they are able to explain the situation to the other recovering Fairy Tail members. After initially bickering, the guild members are able to get along and destroy Laxus's Hall of Thunder spell and save the town. However, due to the Living Link Magic Laxus put on them, which causes the spell to counter attack with a lightning strike, all the guild members take more damage, but manage to live through it and are happy to survive. After Laxus is defeated, the guild still decides to participate in the Fantasia parade. During the parade, Gray and Juvia perform on the same float as the king and queen of a frozen kingdom. Gray, along with the rest of the guild, also signals to the excommunicated Laxus that they will always be looking out for him. A few days after the festival, Team Natsu decides to take a job: to capture the escape convict Velveno. Gray is seen surprised when Lucy suddenly leaves to head to Acalypha. Gray, along with the rest of Team Natsu, follow Lucy to the LOVE & LUCKY guild and are surprised to learn that she defeated the Naked Mummy Guild by herself; they also inform her that because she ran off, they cancelled the mission. Saga Oración Seis Gray assists Lucy in paying the rent by helping her at a restaurant, and when they return to the guild, Mirajane explains about Dark Guilds and their power over the Magical underworld. Makarov then arrives and announces that an alliance of guilds are going to take down one of the strongest three dark guilds, Oración Seis. Makarov chooses Gray together with Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy to act as their delegates. At the meeting place, Gray is surprised to see his former training partner Lyon, now a member of the Lamia Scale Guild and also one of its delegates, and is even more surprised when Cait Shelter Guild's delegate arrives, which happens to be a 12 year old girl named Wendy Marvell. Her talking cat also appears and tells them that despite her appearance, Wendy is a powerful Mage. After the matters are settled, the group discusses who the Oración Seis are and their plan to stop them; after they are done, they then head off to find them. When the alliance unexpectedly finds their target, Gray tries to aid his allies against the six Mages by fighting Racer and Angel, but he ultimately fails like the others. When Brain spots Wendy and grabs her, Wendy tries to reach for Charle, but grabs Happy by mistake as the two are kidnapped. After being saved from death by Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, the group notices that Erza has been poisoned, causing the members to argue amongst themselves on how to handle the situation. Charle, however, is the one who calms everyone down, revealing that Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer and her healing Magic could fix the problem. But to rescue her, the group has to work together to achieve their goal. The others agree and rally together, before splitting up to find their kidnapped comrades. Gray goes with Natsu and Charle as they explore the area, Natsu taking the time to ask Charle about Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic before the three are ambushed by members from the Naked Mummy Guild (one of the dark guilds under Oración Seis).While Gray and Natsu are fighting the guild, Charle hangs back to watch. After all guild members are defeated, they try to interrogate the members about the location of the Oracion Seis' hideout. Later, they reach an cave entrance to the Oración Seis base, but come into confrontation with Racer. Gray holds him off while Natsu and Charle enter the cave to look for their friends. While Gray and Racer are battling, they notice Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle flying above them. Racer attacks them, causing them to fall and knock Wendy, Happy and Charle unconscious. Natsu carries the three and runs off. Racer tries to go after them, but Gray manages to stop him by using his Ice Make: Rampart, giving Natsu the time to run for it and angering Racer. Racer taunts Gray and activates his Magic, Death Grand Prix, causing multiple motorcycles to appear and charge towards Gray. Racer then hops on one of them and attacks Gray himself. Gray also hops on a motorcycle and the two start a race. While Racer is attacking Gray, Gray is having trouble attacking back since it is difficult to drive and use Magic at the same time. While racing, Gray spots Lyon and Sherry, and asks Lyon to hop on as well. With Gray driving and Lyon attacking, they are able to destroy Racer's motorcycle, thus ending the race. Racer counter attacks and knocks them off their motorcycle as well. Gray and Lyon attack Racer with their Ice Make Magic, but Racer easily dodges their attacks and attacks them. Lyon then whispers to Gray that he found Racer's weakness. After whispering something in Gray's ear, Lyon freezes him much to Racer and Sherry's surprise. Lyon then calls Sherry to help him, saying that Lamia Scale will take the glory. Lyon and Sherry then attack Racer. However, Racer easily overpowers Sherry, causing Lyon to run away, but Racer easily catches up to him, attacks him and pins him to the ground, pulling out a knife and threatening Lyon's life. However, Lyon smiles and reveals his and Gray's plan. Gray unfreezes and shoots Racer with his ice arrow from a long distance, defeating him. As Gray makes his way to Lyon and Sherry, saying that they had won, Racer gets back up in an attempt to kill them, along with himself, with a bomb. However, Lyon tackles him down the cliff before the explosion activates in order to save Gray and Sherry. After he and Sherry watch in horror, Gray decides to go look for Lyon, not believing that he is dead. While Gray searches for Lyon, Sherry, having been completely turned to darkness by Nirvana's activation, attacks Gray from behind with her Wood Doll, seemingly knocking him unconscious.Gray later regains consciousness and manages to stop Sherry who was attacking Natsu and Lucy, in order to avenge Lyon's death. He pins her to the ground when Lyon suddenly arrives, heavily wounded, but alive. Upon seeing Lyon, the darkness leaves Sherry and she is returned to the light. Later, when Nirvana's second stage is activated by Brain, Gray, Natsu and Lucy are seen climbing one of its legs.When Nirvana starts to move, Natsu's motion sickness kicks in, causing him to fall off, but Happy is able to save him. The team then decides to split up, with Happy and Natsu going in first while Gray and Lucy follow. As Gray and Lucy enter Nirvana, they meet up with Jura and the Nirvana-affected Hoteye, who explains to them the power of Nirvana; however, as they leave to assist Natsu, Midnight appears and attacks them. Hoteye is able to save them and tells them to leave while he fights Midnight.Gray, Lucy and Jura manage to find Natsu as he is being dragged off by Brain, who was planning to make Natsu one of his new members after seeing him defeat Cobra. Brain then reveals to them his plan of attacking Wendy and Charle's guild. Jura asks him for the reason and attacks Brain when he does not answer, causing Gray and Lucy to comment on Jura's strength. Jura then continues to attack Brain and effortlessly defeats him. Charle and Wendy arrive just at that moment, and Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic cures Natsu and Happy's injuries and also casts Troia, which counters Natsu's motion sickness. Wendy rushes away, Charle with her, and the rest of them receive a message from an enemy who is now their ally, Hoteye, via telepathy. He tells them that the strongest of the Oración Seis, Midnight, is directly below them and that his defeat will stop Nirvana. They rush downwards, but at the last moment discover it's Brain's trap. The group is saved by Jura's timely intervention who is heavily damaged by the ambush and rendered unconscious. As they try to make sure he's okay, Brain's staff, Klodoa, laments about Brain's pathetic power, and that he should just defeat them himself before being captured by Natsu and slammed around. He frees himself from Natsu's grip and tells them of their plan: to destroy the Cait Shelter guild so Nirvana can never be resealed. Klodoa begins to bash them, but abruptly stops when he feels that the Six Demons have all been defeated and that this will herald the arrival of Brain's split personality, the vastly powerful and bellicose Zero. Sure enough, Zero arrives and easily defeats the team. Nirvana then arrives at Cait Shelter and Zero orders it to attack. The powerful blast from Nirvana is, however, stopped with another strike from the combined efforts of the other alliance members who managed to get the Magical bomber ship Christina up and working again, which was shot down by Oración Seis beforehand. Hibiki Laytis, piloting the ship, telepathically details how to stop Nirvana: destroy the six lacrima crystals within Nirvana's legs that serves as its power source simultaneously. Zero interrupts, using telepathy himself, saying that their plan is futile as he stands in front of one crystal and will prevent anyone from trying to destroy it. The other alliance members desperately call on Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy to get up and they comply. Using the map that Hibiki had downloaded into their heads, the group decides on which lacrima they will go to. After choosing, Happy reminds them that if they find Zero, they will have to take him down themselves and that they have no backup.Gray manages to destroy one of the six Lacrima while Natsu manages to defeat Brain, stopping Nirvana once and for all. Everyone is then re-united when the New Magic Council's law enforcer Rahal shows up to arrest Hoteye for being part of the Oración Seis, and Jellal for his crimes in the past. As Jellal willingly gives himself up to the Council just like Hoteye, an enraged Natsu starts attacking the Council and tries to bring Jellal back for Erza, and so he could join them as he was already "one of us" when he helped defeat Brain. Gray soon joins in and this convinces all the other Mages to help fight to get Jellal back, while Jellal and Erza can only look on painfully. As the Council fights back, ordering them to arrest every single Mage rebelling against them as well, Erza suddenly yells for everyone to stop. With that, he is taken away and everyone looks on sadly. Saga Edolas Gray returns to the guild amid the celebration of Wendy and Charle's induction into Fairy Tail. He is especially greeted with enthusiasm by Juvia, who almost drowns him and a few other Fairy Tail members with her waterfall tears as she expresses her worry. A few days later, the bells chime, signaling the return of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's strongest Mage under Makarov. When Gildarts arrives and explains that he had failed the job, Gray is seen surprised with the rest of the guild. A few days later, Gray teaches Juvia how to eat some Caramade Franks while Alzack and Bisca watches them, wishing that their relationship was like theirs. Gray, along with the rest of the guild and Magnolia town, is then sucked into Edolas by the Anima Gray re-appears just when Erza Knightwalker is about to kill Happy. He and Earthland Erza beat up a few guards and declare Erza Knightwalker an enemy of Fairy Tail. Although a few soldiers mistake him as Gray Surge, he does not care and demands to know where all of their crystallized companions were, while he attacks the soldiers of Edolas and Erza fights her Edolas counterpart. After hearing Wendy's scream, Gray frees Lucy of her handcuffs and proceeds to where the Dragon Slayers are held captive. While running, Gray reveals that the Lacrima that was at the center of the Capital was trapping both him and Erza, and that Gajeel was the one that released them from the Lacrima state, stating that Dragon Slayer Magic has the ability to release their trapped companions. With that, he asks Happy to support Gajeel and release their trapped companions near Extalia. Arriving at the room, Gray, Lucy, and Charle fin both Natsu and Wendy unconscious on the ground. Gray immediately feeds Natsu and Wendy some X-Balls, a medicine that allows Earth Land Mages to use their Magic in Edolas. After Wendy wakes up and Natsu runs to stop the King's plan, Wendy explains to Gray, Lucy, and Charle that the Royal Army is trying to use the Giant Lacrima stationed near Extalia as a bomb to destroy the Kingdom of Extalia. Natsu runs back to the group after seeing Erza battling Erza Knightwalker. At first, Natsu is confused about the situation until Lucy and Wendy explain that Gajeel, Gray and Erza showed up. Now cleared up, the group splits into two: Gray traveling with Natsu and Lucy to find the king, while Wendy and Charle go to Extalia to warn the Exceeds. Gray and Lucy suspect that the king is in some important place, but Lucy starts to wonder since the courtyard and prison were in such strange locations for a castle. Natsu and Gray then say that in short, the place has a strange layout. Lucy responds by saying she wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park, and to their surprise, her prediction really came true a few seconds later. However, Sugarboy and Hughes are inside the park, and they prepare to battle the three. Hughes starts the battle by sending a viking ship straight into their path, but Gray blocks it with his Ice Shield. As Natsu then flies off to battle Hughes, Sugarboy traps both Gray and Lucy by making the ground soft, sinking them waist-deep. Gray then uses his strength to throw Lucy up, freeing her to help Natsu. He then creates two grappling hooks and escapes, before making a giant death scythe to attack Sugarboy. However, his Magic proves ineffective because Sugarboy's weapon, Rosa Espada, makes anything limp and soft, which includes ice. Later, when Sugarboy steals the key from Coco and slides away, Gray reappears while riding a motorcycle and begins chasing after Sugarboy. Sugarboy tries to stop Gray using Rosa Espada on a section of the ground, but Gray merely dodges it and continues. As the chase continues, Gray asks how Sugarboy could keep sliding, to which the latter has no idea as well. He then asks the purpose of the key, to which Sugarboy explains that it's meant to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. Gray then freezes the ground, which causes Sugarboy to slide out of control as Rosa Espada can't change the properties of the materials that it softens. With Sugarboy stopped and distracted by the motorcycle that he threw, Gray takes the opportunity to grab and freeze the key, hoping it would shatter, but to no avail. Realizing that it wouldn't shatter that easily, Gray decides to freeze it so that it can never be used. Sugarboy says that he can just soften the ice to get the key, but hesitates to do so when Gray explains that he may limp the key as well. The two begin to fight again, but when the key begins to crack, Sugarboy tries to stop their fighting. Gray doesn't stop, as it concerns their companion; Sugarboy then tells him that the cannon can return their friends back to normal if fired on the lacrima itself. As Sugarboy tries to buy some time, Gray shatters the key. Angered by what Gray did, Sugarboy attacks Gray with Rosa Espada, but is defeated with Gray's finishing technique, Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. While Sugarboy yells at him for Gray's recklessness, the latter creates a duplicate of the key using Magic. Natsu later catches up to him and learns that Gray can make a copy of the key. He then explains that they need to use the cannon and fire it on the Lacrima instead of the island it is floating on, so that the Dragon Slayer Magic will transfer to the lacrima and destroy it, thus releasing their friends. Suddenly, Erza arrives with a plan. She ties them up and brings them to the king. Upon entering the royal chamber, the king asks where the key is, and Erza tells him that Gray can make a copy of the key with his Magic. Erza pretends to threaten Natsu's life, giving Gray the chance to try to change the course of the cannon to save his friends, but fails to find where to change it. Erza then releases Natsu, who attacks the guards, while she grabs hold of the king and threatens to kill him if they don't change the target. The plan almost works, but Erza Knightwalker arrives and attacks Erza, causing her to let go of the king. With the king safe, the guards fire the cannon. Lucy then arrives with Coco on her Legion. Gray, Natsu and Erza climb on, and they try to stop the island from crashing into Extalia. Gray, along with the Fairy Tail members and the Exceeds, manages to hold the lacrima island long enough for Mystogan to send it back to Earthland, saving everyone. Just when everyone thinks it is over, the Edolas Royal army arrives. After the arrival of Dorma Anim, he, along with Erza, Lucy, Coco, Happy and Charle helps to save the Exceeds from being turned into lacrima.While riding on her own Legion, Erza Knightwalker shows up and blasts Coco's Legion, sending it to the ground. Happy holds onto Lucy, and Charle holds onto Gray and Coco as they see Erza fight Erza. Lucy, Coco, Gray, Happy and Charle fall into a forest and Lucy gets upset for Happy dropping her, but he says she is heavy. Edolas troops show up. The troops spot Charle and Happy and aim to turn them into lacrima since they are the only two left. Gray attacks and protects them. Lucy summons Loke while Charle and Happy dodge the beams of Magic, but Charle jumps in front of one to protect Happy. They start to lose when even more reinforcements arrive, but Edolas Fairy Tail comes to the rescue and helps them fight. When Mystogan starts taking all the Magic away from Edolas, the troops lose their Magic weapons and retreat. Everyone panics, including Edolas Fairy Tail. Finally, when all the Magic is gone, all the Earthland Fairy Tail members start being sucked into the Anima and return back to their home. Gray tells the Edolas Fairy Tail that they can still be a guild even without Magic. They all say goodbye to Edolas Fairy Tail and Coco. After the Exceeds leave, Pantherlily arrives in his new smaller form, and everyone is shocked to see that he has captured Lisanna. Everyone is confused about Lisanna's reappearance, thinking that she is the Edolas Lisanna. When Lisanna sees Natsu, she hugs him and Happy tightly, and tells Gray and Erza that its been a long time. Gray then asks if she is Earthland Lisanna, to which she answers yes, much to everyone's surprise. After clarifying everything, Gray, along with the others, helps Lisanna get back to her mourning siblings and watches their tearful reunion. Saga Próby While the guild is celebrating Lisanna's return, Gray and the others tell all the guild members about Edolas and their counterparts. During the process, he can't stop thinking about Cana's counterpart and how she dressed, to the point where he tried not to laugh. Shortly after, he enters into another battle within the guild and ends up overexerting himself, and falls asleep with the rest of the guild. A few days later, he, like several other guild members, started taking up numerous jobs to gain recognition for the annual Fairy Tail event. The next day, the master appears alongside Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts to announce the start of the annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. Gray is announced as one of eight candidates who will be participating. After the ceremony, he is seen talking to his friends about the contest. At first, Juvia wants to quit the trial because she wanted to be Gray's partner; however, Gray tells them that he already has a partner, Loke, who shows up and tells Lucy that their contract is cancelled during the duration of the trial. thumb|270px|Specjalny atak użyty przeciw Wendy A week later, Gray, along with the other participants, head towards the island and complains about the scorching heat despite it being winter. He strips so much that he even removes his underwear, much to Juvia's enjoyment. After the master appears and tells the teams about the first trial, he becomes trapped in Freed's runes, along with several others. After the runes are removed, he freezes the ocean to make a path and slide to the island. Gray and Loke manage to choose a battle path and face off against Mest and Wendy. Their fight ends somewhat quickly as they had managed to knock out Mest, and they go on ahead. As they were walking through, they start talking about Mest. They both mention that although Mest came close to winning last year, they expected him to be stronger, but Loke says that they also had gotten stronger. They later wonder who his partner was last year, but neither of them seem to remember. When Gray and Loke meet up with the others, the master arrives. When the master announces how Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow, and how Natsu managed to clear Gildart's barrier and passed, he expresses great surprise. He later asks master about how Juvia is doing, and is somewhat disappointed when the master says they met up with Erza and lost. They realize Elfman and Evergreen are the only ones left, and that they had to have met up against Mirajane and lost. However, Elfman and Evergreen appear and the master says it's time to start the second trial. Shortly after, Natsu comes to terms with what Gildarts told him, and he challenges Gray and the other remaining contestants to see who will be the new S-class Mage. Gray simply replies that Natsu is the only one he doesn't want to lose to and that he accepts his challenge. When the second trial to find Mavis's grave begins, Gray and Loke get chased by vicious birds. With a scared expression on his face, Gray brags that the challenge isn't hard yet if it means becoming an S-class Mage. Loke just remarks on how Gray is acting tough. Later, Gray is seen with Loke overhearing what Lucy says about the second exam being about intelligence, and thinks that she figured out where the grave is. Then they decide to follow Cana and Lucy, with Gray telling Loke that the second exam is also about greed. While following Lucy and Cana, Gray and Loke notice the warning signal that was launched by Erza that indicated that the exam was on hold, and that everyone must prepare for battle against an enemy. They first emerge from their hiding spot near Cana and Lucy, and are seen scolding Cana for wanting to continue the exam, and telling her that they should head back to the emergency meeting spot together. However, bubbles arrive from the sky containing numerous Grimoire Heart Guild members, whom the four mostly dispatch with ease. The remaining Grimoire Heart members are suddenly transported away by Caprico, who has come to fight them. Right at the start of the fight, Caprico pummels them all with powerful kicks, prompting Gray to comment on his strength. The group then questions Grimoire Heart's goals, and as everyone prepares to fight again, Loke tells the others to leave so he can fight their opponent one on one. Gray says that all four of them are having a difficult time fighting their opponent, but Loke explains that their opponent uses Human Subordination Magic, which weakens the battle and Magic power of humans (but not Celestial Spirits). He then tells them that their opponent is the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, surprising Gray. Loke then yells for the others to go, and though Lucy is reluctant to leave his side, Gray and Cana persuade her to trust him and the three depart. As the three walk together, Cana suggests that they split up. Although he is reluctant to, he agrees and walks off alone. While walking, Gray states Cana has a bad sense of humor, and he then realizes that he has never seen her drink since she entered Tenrou Island, making Gray wonder if she is just sober. Suddenly, he senses someone's presence. He hides behind a tree and notices Ultear walking past, speaking about Zeref. He at first mistakes her for Ur, but realizes that she is not, but a member of Grimoire Heart, and wonders who she is and why she resembles Ur. As Gray continues spying on Ultear and Zeref from behind a tree, he wonders where they plan on heading and guesses that they are heading back to Grimoire Heart's master. Suddenly, from the skies, Gray is hit by a jolt which, unbeknownst to him, is a sensory link Magic between him and Juvia used by Meredy, causing any pain taken by one of them to be delivered to the other one.When Meredy slices Juvia's arm, Gray feels the pain too, and his yell almost attracts the attention of Ultear. Later, when Meredy adds herself to the link and takes damage, Gray again feels excruciating pain and keels over. When the Sensory Link cast on him disappears and he begins to wipe away the tears caused by them, Ultear appears behind him and asks if he was following her. She then goes on to explain that she is the daughter of Ur and that he shouldn't fear her, because they are comrades. A skeptical Gray questions what Ultear means by her statement that they are allies. She tells him she holds no grudge against him because she knows that he didn't kill Ur, and that in the end, it was just pride, which provokes Gray to remark that she's done evil things and that she shouldn't say that what she did was Ur's pride. Ultear then states that everything she did was the will of Ur, which suprises Gray. Gray is later seen grasping his side in pain when Azuma uproots Tenrou Island's tree. After Azuma's defeat Gray regains his Magical Power, and Ultear comments that everything seems back to normal. Gray was still in shock about what Ultear told him about "Ur's will". Ultear told him it's up to him whether he belives her or not and states that she is going to take Zeref and leave the island, telling him he must defeat Hades using Ur's Magic, Iced Shell, and that he is the answer to everyone's prayer. Gray tells Ultear that he'll defeat Hades using Iced Shell claiming that it is not for her or Ur but for the guild. After Ultear explains the story she told Gray that it was a lie and reveals her true motivations to Meredy, she finds Juvia and conjures a sword to kill her. Before she can make the killing blow, Gray blocks the attack with ice magic and brings Juvia away from Ultear. He says he figured that she was lying, telling Ultear he didn't believe a single word she said from the start. He says he swore he would never consider using Iced Shell again recalling how Natsu didn't want him to die. He says his will is to live with his comrades. At this, Ultear says he isn't a simple-minded fool and is disappointed she can't use him to kill Hades. She says she didn't want to fight Ur's beloved student, but now, he's chosen to be killed in the cruelest way. Gray takes off his shirt, telling her to bring it on. Ultear then tells Gray that the one thing he doesn't know is that she's the head of the Seven Kin of Purgatory; as she is saying he will be no match for her, Gray attacks her quickly with an ice punch. Gray wakes Juvia and asks her to chase after Meredy who was ordered by Ultear to run to the "escape point" with Zeref. While Gray is distracted with seeing if the just-woken Juvia is fine and chasing after Meredy, Ultear kicks him in the face. She slams her orb into him and he counters with Ice-Make: Lance. However, using her Arc of Time, she makes the ice evaporate. She does the same thing with his next attack. She tells him that she learned her Magic specifically for killing Creation Mages like her mother. This statement enrages Gray. He has a short flashback of when he was a child and he saw Ur crying over a little girl's dress. As Ultear sends more orbs his way, he defends himself with his ice but Ultear manages to make it disappear, executing a direct hit. Gray yells that Ur had always been thinking about her and that all the things Ur can't convey to her now is so sad. Ultear easily overpowers him in hand-to-hand combat. When she asks him if he's resorting to physical attacks because his ice is rendered useless, he replies that he'll strike her down with ice, with Ur's Magic. She confidently responds that she cannot be defeated by his eyes. Gray uses his ice to slice the side of his own torso, surprising Ultear. He charges towards her as he declares that he'll seal her darkness. Ultear attempts to use Arc of Time on Gray's ice but it doesn't work. In reply to her confusion, he states that she can't move living things. His red ice is made of his own frozen blood. Gray makes a direct hit with Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. Ultear is impressed by his tenacity despite the torn flesh and broken bones. However, she regains her balance, swears that she cannot lose until she reaches the great world of Magic and assumes the stance for Ice-Make, much to Gray's surprise. She creates a huge garden-like ice with roses and thorns, Ice-Make: Crown of Roses, which Gray notes is exactly like Ur's Creation Magic. After falling on the ground by Ultear's spell, he stands up and states that he never thought he'd see Ur's Creation Magic again. However, he should have expected it because they have the same blood. She shoots him with ice in anger but he retaliates by regaining his balance and pinning her down. As they roll on the ground, he asks her why she became that way and she yells for him to shut up. Their rolling takes them to a cliff and they fall. As they fall, Ultear thinks about her past to him and how she had hated her mother the day she saw her happy with her new kids, Lyon and Gray. When they fall into the water, Ultear casts her Ice-Make Magic once more. However, she becomes distracted with a voice in her head. Memories of her mother flood into her mind and so Gray uses the opportunity to cast Ice Make: War God Lance. A large pillar of ice emerges from the water with Ultear inside. He later floats to the surface of the water. With both of them rather immobile, Gray tells her a story Ur once told him: Ur had felt a light shining into her heart when Ultear was born and she dreamed a future full of hope for her. The ice holding Ultear shatters and Gray is the victor. Later, Gray brings Ultear to rest by a stone. He ties his shirt around his waist as he states that the battle is far from over. Ultear tells him that he can't win against Hades. Gray replies that he knows and that it would be impossible by himself. Later, while walking, Gray is about to collapse out of exhaustion, but is then caught by Erza, who asks him if he's okay. Gray states that it seems that he always needs to be saved by somebody. Erza replies that she's the same, too. Natsu's group arrives, overhears the words said, and with a big grin, Natsu tells them that he is the same too. The reunited Team Natsu, along with Wendy, Charle and Pantherlily, prepares for the final battle against Hades. Hades tells Team Natsu he will be waiting in his airship for their battle. Before going up, Natsu tells Charle, Pantherlily,and Happy to search the ship to prevent it from flying during the battle. Gray then uses Ice Make: Stairs and everyone walks into the ship. They all agree to start with their full power. Natsu uses his Magic as a coverup for Gray and Erza to attack. Gray uses Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur and hits Hades. After Wendy casts her Magic on everyone, Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer to launch Natsu off it. Hades emerges unharmed from all the attacks and then yells Katsu. Wendy's body then disappears, only with her clothes left behind. Wendy appears in Horologium unharmed. Horologium tells everyone he was in Automatic Danger Response Mode. He detected a powerful spell was about the be used, and saved Wendy's body. Horologium sends Wendy back down with new clothes, and everyone prepares to attack again. Hades overwhelms everybody with his magic though. He shoots beams of Magic at Gray, right in his chest. Gray falls down defeated. Hades eventually tells the kids his history as the secound master of Fairy Tail, and how Makarov has made bad changes to the guild. Natsu defends Makarov's changes, so Hades prepares to finish him off. Gray stares in shock as Hades winds up for the attack. Just before the spell is released, Laxus appears and head bashes Hades. Gray watches as Laxus battles Hades on mostly even terms until Laxus is hit by one of Hades explosion attacks. As Hades uses a big attack to finish Laxus, Natsu is given Laxus' lightning, and Natsu seemingly defeats Hades. However, Hades recovers from Natsu's attacks, unaffected. He then unleashes his Devil's Eye by removing his eye patch. Having exhausted his Magical Power, Natsu can do nothing but watch as Hades prepares to kill them. Everyone resolves to not give up despite not having any magic power, and they rush to attack Hades. Hades asks them what they can do with such a small amount of power, and then, he orders his demons to dance. Natsu trips while running to battle, but Lucy and Wendy grab him and throw him forward. Gray and Erza then kick Natsu further forward, allowing Natsu to close in on Hades. A big explosion then occurs on Hades ship. Hades realizes his heart was destroyed, which was done by Happy and Charle. With his heart destroyed and his power source gone, Hades is defeated by Natsu, Erza, and Gray. The battle ends and the Exceed finally arrive while being chased by Grimore Heart members. Natsu and the others have already run out of Magic, but then the members in the camp come to the rescue. After the war Gray rests at Tenrou Island camp with his guild mates. Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the dragon goes on its rampage. Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts not to disobey his final order. When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return back and go all out against the dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind. Saga X791 Gray zostaje uratowany przez członków Fairy Tail i Blue Pegasus. Wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermilion, założycielka Fairy Tail i wraca do Magnolii, gdzie zostaje wraz z innymi powitany przez zaskoczonych przyjaciół. thumb|170px|Gray i Lyon rozmawiają o Ultear i Meredy W trakcie przyjęcia do gildii wchodzą członkowie Lamia Scale, w tym Lyon wyznający miłość Juvii, co spotkało się z niezadowoleniem ze strony Graya. Jakiś czas później rozmawiają ze sobą na osobności. Vastia wspomina o Ultear i Meredy. Gray wygląda na zaskoczonego informacjami, które usłyszał. Dwa tygodnie później, Gray i jego przyjaciele siedzą przy stole i rozmawiają na temat gildii Sabertooth, która jest aktualnym numerem jeden w Królestwie Fiore. Alzack, Bisca oraz Romeo mówią też o tym, jak mało znaczące stało się Fairy Tail, określane teraz jako "słabiutkie". Gray jest zaskoczony pozytywnym nastawieniem Natsu, który widzi w tym świetną szansę odbudowania reputacji gildii i przywrócenia jej dawnej świetności. Kiedy pojawia się Cana, Fullbuster robi jej uszczypliwe uwagi na temat Gildartsa i naśmiewa się z niej twierdząc, że nie może bez niego żyć. Gdy orientuje się, że palnął głupstwo w towarzystwie Lucy, zakłopotany przeprasza dziewczynę. thumb|180px|left|Gray obserwujący walkę Gray pojawia się po walce Natsu i Maxa. Twierdzi, że ich moc nie pasuje już do tego świata, bo stali w miejscu przez siedem lat. Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray wraz z Happym i Carlą postanawiają poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na zwiększenie swojej mocy. Udają się do mieszkającej w lesie przyjaciółki Makarova. Ta jednak, znana ze swojej nienawiści do ludzi, odmawia im pomocy. W czasie ucieczki Gray ogłasza, że "ta staruszka była kiedyś dziewczyną Makarova". Po chwili leżą zmęczeni w lesie. Fullbuster zauważa smutną Wendy. Myśli, że to Porlyusica ją przestraszyła. Ta jednak zaprzecza. Mówi, że zapach i głos tej kobiety były takie same jak Grandine. Gray podobnie jak pozostali jest zaskoczony tą nagłą informacją, ale stwierdza, że byłoby to dość dziwne. W pewnym momencie za jego plecami pojawia się wspomniana kobieta, wyznając, że w rzeczywistości jest Edolańską wersją Niebiańskiego Smoka. Po powrocie do gildii stają się świadkami kłótni między Macao, a Romeem. Przedmiotem ich sprzeczki jest przystąpienie do jakiegoś turnieju. Gray, Lucy, Natsu i Wendy obserwują głosowanie członków Fairy Tail, którzy dość sceptycznie reagują na pomysł chłopca. Wtedy nastolatek ogłasza, że rozgrywki, o które toczą spór to Wielki Turniej Magiczny. Jeśli go wygrają zdobędą nie tylko 30 000 000 klejnotów, ale też tytuł najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. Pierwszy dzień treningu thumb|200px|Gray trenuje do Turnieju W ramach treningu Drużyna Natsu i Shadow Gear wraz z Juvią i Wendy wybierają się na plażę. Poświęcają go jednak rozrywce. Gray i Natsu organizują sobie zawody w pływaniu, lepieniu zamków z piasku, opalaniu i jedzeniu. Potem zmęczeni idą się zdrzemnąć. Po odpoczynku Gray zabiera się za trening, tworząc rozmaite lodowe rzeźby. Wieczorem, wraz z pozostałymi chłopakami idzie podglądać kąpiące się dziewczyny. W pewnej chwili Erza wyczuwa obecność nieproszonych gości, którzy za swój występek zostają surowo ukarani. Drugi dzień treningu Wszyscy odpoczywają na plaży i rozmawiają na temat treningu. Uważają, że trzy miesiące z pewnością im wystarczą, by zwiększyć swoją moc. W pewnym momencie pojawia się niewzywana przez Lucy Virgo. Gray uświadamia sobie, że przez całe siedem lat Duchy nie mogły opuścić swojego wymiaru. Wtedy Panna oświadcza, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest zagrożony i przybywa, by prosić ich o pomoc. Wszyscy przechodzą do innego wymiaru, którego wygląd zapiera dech w piersiach. Przed nimi pojawia się Król Gwiezdnych Duchów, gratuluje powrotu i... Zaprasza na przyjęcie. Członkowie Fairy Tail pozostają bez słowa. Duchy wyjaśniają, że chcieli ich tutaj ściągnąć, by wspólnie świętować. thumb|left|170px|Gray w Świecie Gwiezdnych Duchów Gray rozmawia z Lokim. Lew przeprasza go za Egzamin. Fullbuster, którego obsiadł tłum Nikori rozgląda się wokoło, po czym stwierdza, że jest to niezwykle tajemnicze miejsce. Siedząc obok Lucy wysłuchuje tego, co ma im do powiedzenia Król. Później kładzie rękę na głowie Heartfili, co spotyka się z niezadowoleniem ze strony Juvii. Kiedy Duchy śpiewają piosenkę dla gości, Mag Lodu posila się przy suto zastawionym stole. Na sam koniec Virgo, ku ich zaskoczeniu oznajmia im, że w Świecie Duchów czas płynie inaczej. Okazuje się, że jeden dzień w ich wymiarze to TRZY MIESIĄCE (potrzebne im do treningu) na Ziemi. Po powrocie dowiadują się, że Wielki Magiczny Turniej rozpoczyna się za pięć dni. Gray, tak samo jak pozostali, nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak mogli w taki sposób stracić aż trzy miesiące. W pewnej chwili na głowie Erzy siada gołąb z wiadomością przywiązaną do nogi. Wspólnie ruszają we wskazane w liście miejsce, gdzie spotykają członków Gildii Crime Sorcière: Ultear Milkovich, Meredy i Jellala Fernandes. Gray zauważa, że ich działalność wciąż czyni z nich wrogów. Ultear przyznaje mu rację, ale wyjaśnia, iż teraz próbuje uratować tylu ludzi, ilu zdoła. Fullbuster, po wysłuchaniu całej historii, chce wiedzieć, dlaczego nie zostali uznani za oficjalną gildię. Odpowiedź jest niezwykle prosta - ze względu na swoją przeszłość. W zamian za pomoc w czasie Turnieju, Milkovich obiecuje uczynić ich silniejszymi. Później, Gray i Lucy z przerażeniem patrzą na wijącego się z bólu Natsu, który poddał się kuracji Ultear. Mag Lodu ma nadzieję, że efekt nie będzie taki bolesny, jeśli nie ściągnie się ubrań. Jednak jakiś czas później wraz z pozostałymi cierpi katusze w domku na wyspie. thumb|200px|Lyon rzuca wyzwanie Grayowi Zmęczony i obolały wraz z przyjaciółmi przybywa do stolicy Królestwa Fiore, Krokusu. Po krótkim odpoczynku wszyscy wybierają się na wycieczkę po mieście. Spacerowanie przerwała mu Juvia, zapraszając go na wspólny posiłek. Jednakże znikąd pojawia się Lyon Vastia i wyzywa Graya, którego traktuje jak przeszkodę do serca dziewczyny. Zwycięzca może zatrzymać Juvię w swojej gildii. Fullbuster protestuje, twierdząc, że ona i tak należy do Fairy Tail, ale Lyon podpuszcza go szydząc, iż po prostu boi się z nim przegrać. Wieczorem, Gray, Lucy, Natsu i Happy siedzą skruszeni przed Erzą, która chce wiedzieć, gdzie się podziewali. Mag Lodu usprawiedliwia się nudnym obiadem. Później uwagę skupiają na nieobecnej Wendy. Gray nie może pojąć granic wyobraźni Lucy, według której dziewczynka zeszła na złą drogę, by przejąć władzę nad miastem. W pokoju zjawiają się Elfman z Lisanną i wspólnie czekają na wybicie północy. Po zmaterializowaniu się Podniebnego Labiryntu, Gray wraz z pozostałymi członkami Drużyny Natsu i Elfmanem zastępującym Wendy, wskakuje do tajemniczego obiektu, w którym staczają kilka walk z uczestnikami Turnieju i kończą eliminacje na ósmym, ostatnim miejscu. Arena Turnieju jest po brzegi wypełniona widownią. Według Graya są to nie tylko ludzie z Fiore, ale i przyjezdni zainteresowani rozgrywkami. Wspólnie odwiedzają zaatakowaną wcześniej Wendy, ale Porlyusica wyrzuca ich za drzwi. Wywołani przez prowadzących kierują się arenę, gdzie zostają wygwizdani. Ku ich zaskoczeniu kibicuje im Mavis, której nudziło się samotne siedzenie na wyspie. Po wyjściu reprezentantów Lamia Scale, wywiązuje się krótka rozmowa na temat zakładu między Grayem a Lyonem. W oczekiwaniu na drużynę, która zajęła drugie miejsce, Mag Lodu wysnuwa teorię, iż jest to jakaś nowa potężna gildia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu pojawia się kolejna Drużyna Fairy Tail, w której skład wchodzi m.in. Juvia. Po wyjawieniu nazwy pierwszej konkurencji i oświadczeniu Lyona, że bierze w niej udział, Fullbuster również zgłasza się na ochotnika. thumb|200px|left|Nultping atakuje Graya Gray, dopingowany przez swoich przyjaciół, dołącza do pozostałych uczestników Ukrycia. Zaciekawiony wypytuje o kostium Dyniogłowego jegomościa, którego wcześniej widział w eliminacjach. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat uczestnictwa dwóch drużyn z Fairy Tail, na arenie materializuje się magiczne miasto. Gray zostaje umieszczony w jednej z jego części. Wokół niego pojawiają się liczne klony pozostałych, co ma znacznie utrudnić ich odnalezienie. Biegając po mieście szuka któregokolwiek ze swoich przeciwników. W pewnej chwili zauważa maga z Raven Tail. Po zaatakowaniu go Lodowym Młotem okazuje się, iż był to jedynie klon, a prawdziwy Nulpting stoi za nim. Fullbuster traci punkt, po czym zostaje przeniesiony do innej części miasta. Decyduje się na wmieszanie w tłum kopii, udając jedną z nich. Ktoś jednak woła go po imieniu i na chwilę traci czujność. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Nulptinga, tracąc drugi punkt. thumb|200px|Gray pragnie zemsty Rozglądając się po mieście spostrzega podnoszącą się ziemię. Po chwili w jego stronę leci grad marchewek wyczarowanych przez Beth. Dziewczynę dopada Yaeger, a jego Lyon kierujący się w stronę Graya. Nie udaje mu się jednak zaatakować, ponieważ z jednego z budynków zeskakuje Juvia rozpraszając Vastię widokiem swojej bielizny. Oświadcza jednak Fullbusterowi, że nie może z nim przegrać, ponieważ obiecała to mistrzowi. Tłumaczy, iż jeśli to jej drużyna wygra, będą mogli żądać od Fairy Tail A wszystkiego, czego zapragną. Spotyka się to z oburzeniem Maga Lodu, niemającym oporów by z nią walczyć. Przerywa im jednak Nulpting. Największym zaskoczeniem całej konkurencji okazuje się Rufus, który podobnie jak Gray i Lyon posługuje się Magią Tworzenia. Mężczyzna zdobywa serię punktów, natomiast pod sam koniec zadania, Gray znowu zostaje znokautowany przez maga z Raven Tail. Fairy Tail aktualnie zajmujące ostatnie miejsce, zostaje wyśmiane przez publiczność. Gray przeprasza swoich towarzyszy, ale Lucy pociesza go, mówiąc, że była to dopiero pierwsza konkurencja. Rozwścieczony opuszcza arenę, poprzysięgając zemstę na Raven Tail i Sabertooth. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Lodowa Skorupa Lodowe Tworzenie (ang. Ice Make jap. アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): Jedna z form Magii Alchemicznej (tworzącej). Umożliwia ona tworzenie Gray'owi dowolnych przedmiotów z lodu. W jego przypadku nazywamy to "Statycznym Tworzeniem", co znaczy, że Gray może tworzyć tylko przedmioty nieruchome, jak miecze, lance, klatki. Zaklęcia Gray'a: *'Zamrażanie': Najbardziej podstawowy atak Gray'a, zamraża dany obiekt. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca' (ランス Ransu): Gray tworzy kilka lanc z lodu i wysyła je w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza ' (シールド Shīrudo): Tworzy florystyczną tarczę. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Młot' (ハンマー Hanmā): Tworzy olbrzymi młot, który wysyła w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Podłoga' (フロア Furoa): Gray zamraża podłoże, by przeciwnik nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Strzały': podobne do lancy, ale Gray wystrzeliwuje bardzo dużo pojedynczych pocisków. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Wojenny Topór' (バトルアックス Batoru Akkusu): Gray tworzy do walki wręcz olbrzymi dwusieczny topór. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Miecz': j.w. tylko, że tworzy miecz. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Gejzer': tworzy górę lodową, w której zamyka przeciwnika *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Działo': tworzy działo, z którego wystrzeliwuje kulę z lodu *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Więzienie' (プリズン Purizun): Gray tworzy klatkę, w której zamyka np. twory Lyona. *'Lodowe tworzenie: Rampa' (ランパード Ranpādo): Gray tworzy ścianę lodową by zatrzymać Racera, zużywa ona olbrzymie ilości jego magicznej mocy. *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Łuk': tworzy łuk i strzały do strzelania *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Schody': tworzy schody by dostać się do wyższych pomieszczeń *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Manekin': tworzy lodową kopię samego siebie, by zmylić przeciwnika *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Knykcie ': z ziemi wystrzeliwane są liczne ręce zaciśnięte w pięści *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Koło Zębate': tworzy koło zębate, które kieruje w stronę przeciwnika *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Rybacka Sieć': służy do łowienia potworów na obiad (tylko w anime) *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowa Ściana': bardzo podobne do Lodowego Gejzeru *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Hak': Gray tworzy Hai na łańcuchach, by się uwolnić *'Lodowe Tworzenie: Kosa Śmierci': tworzy kosę do walki wręcz Lodowa Skorupa: Unikatowe zaklęcie Magii Lodu i jedno ze Starożytnych Zaklęć. Przemienia ono ciało Maga w nierozpuszczalny lód. Zniszczyć go może tylko użycie "Księżycowych Kropel". Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć (氷刃・七連舞 Hyoujin Nanarenbu): Najpotężniejszy atak Gray'a, zmienia on obie ręce w lodowe miecze po czym, po wielokroć atakuje przeciwnika. Sekretna Technika: Jedz Marynowane Śliwki: "Technika" wykorzystana tylko w anime podczas Egzaminu na Maga Klasy S. Gray zjada sporą ilość marynowanych śliwek, by torturować Wendy swoją wykrzywioną w bólu twarzą. Wspólnie z Lokim tworzą Podwójny Atak Suszonych Śliwek, co jeszcze bardziej przeraża dziewczynkę. Wymyślili to specjalnie, by pokonać Wendy jednocześnie nie robiąc jej krzywdy. thumb|200px|Unison Raid Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Grayowi i Juvii udało się połączyć swoją magie podczas walki z Daphne. Ogromna ilość wody wystrzeliła w powietrze po czym została zamrożona, i spadła na całą Magnolie w postaci potężnych sopli, które zdołały pokonać wszystkie jaszczury stworzone przez Daphne. (tylko w Anime) Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Gray wykazuje się niezwykłą wytrzymałością w czasie walki. Jest w stanie kontynuować atakowanie po poparzeniu wrzątkiem, przeżył skradziony ogień Fukurou i przetrwał kilkanaście podmuchów energii lalek Bickslowa. Przyjął także na siebie uderzenie czterech błyskawic z Hali Grzmotów, choć nie wyleczył wcześniej odniesionych obrażeń. Zwiększona Zwinność: Gray wielokrotnie pokazał, że potrafi być szybki i zwinny. W czasie walki z Bickslowem w uliczce kilka razy wyskoczył w powietrze lub skakał od ściany do ściany. Był również w stanie ominąć ataki Racera, chociaż tamten poruszał się z nadludzką prędkością. Zwiększona Siła: Fullbuster udowodnił, że jest bardzo silny, chociażby wtedy, gdy niósł ogromną ilość pni lub jednym uderzeniem rozbił ścianę z kamieni. Podniósł i wyrzucił Lucy daleko w powietrze, chociaż wciągała ich ruchoma podłoga. Główne Walki Ciekawostki *Naszyjnik Gray'a wygląda jak kamień Rave z wcześniejszej pracy Hiro Mashimy, Rave Master'a. *Gray swoje uzależnienie od rozbierania "zawdzięcza" Ur, która stwierdziła, że nie można zostać magiem lodu, jeśli się nie panuje nad chłodem własnego ciała. *W pierwszych rozdziałach mangi Gray pali papierosy, zaś w Anime nie. *Uważa, że Lucy jest bardzo urocza i interesująca oraz bardziej naiwna niż wygląda. *Jest bardzo blisko z Erzą. Najprawdopodobniej są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, nie wliczając Natsu i Lucy. *Jest wrażliwy na kobiece łzy. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni